The Para Brothers vs the Androids
The Para Brothers vs the Androids is a fan fiction episode of Dragonball Z. Plot This story starts off with Android 18 flying in the skies trying to find her brother. Meanwhile, Android 17, who is alive after being revived by the Dragonballs as they finally meet up with each other and hugged. as Android 17 wants to know if they could find anywhere to eats just as his sister agrees, but she wants to get her legs massage after much to Android 17's boredom. Meanwhile on the Planet Luud, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy sends the Para Para Brothers (Bon Para, Don Para and Son Para) to capture Android 17 and Android 18. Meanwhile on Earth, the Androids were flying in the air until they saw the Para Para Brothers' spaceship and went to check up on it. As the Para Para Brothers came out of their ship as they meet Androids 17 and 18. When Android 18 ask who they are, Bon Para introduces himself while doing a stupid pose as his brothers did the same thing. All three of the brothers tells the twin Androids that they must be prepared to face the riffic Para Para Brothers which causes Android 17 and Android 18 to laugh. Android 17 comments of how could three aliens can take down the two of them. Afterwards, the Para Para Brothers started to chuckles which had Androids 17 and 18 concern about it as the Para Para Brothers took off their armor, Bon Para's boombox, Don and Son Para's light boxes and finally, they started dancing. As the Para Para Brothers were dancing, Android 17 wants to know why are they dancing for them as Android 18 replies that their dancing is very messed up and that they have no style. Not before long, Android 18's arm was moving by itself as she began to dance uncontrollably just as Android 17 was dancing too. Android 17 says he can't stop and his arms started by move all by themselves. Android 18 complains that she does not want to do the stupid dance and that she looks like an idiot. Son Para sings "Right,left! Right left! Right left! Right!" as Bon Para sings "Right left! Right left! Smile! as the Androids repeatedly recycle the dancing while Don Para sings"Our beats are smooth, our rhymes are tight! Follow our lead, don't try to fight!". Android 17 was saying "Right foot!"and realizes that he's saying it as Android 18 says that it's embarresing. As the twins continue to dance as they keep on saying, "Right side, right side! Left side, left side!" and Android 17 says he wants to drive a car as Android 18 tells him that this isn't the time to think about cars. Bon Para congratulates them and that tells them how quicky they caught on and says "The time to act is upon us!". Bon Para walks into the Androids and says "What's up with the lack of enthusiam, you're going like this beat!" in which he punches Android 17 who lands of the ground as he turns his attention to a scared Android 18. Bon para says she's got great legs and gets closer to the face to pinch and pull her cheeks. As he continues to pinch and pull Android 18's cheeks, Bon Para tells her that she is doing so much better and ask if she's learn to grin it to win it and then he gets angry and says why hasn't she show some respest for this groove and tells her to get down as Bon Para throws Android 18 to a wall. As Android 17 was getting up, he asked his sister if she was alright as Android 18 told him that she's fine as theyresume dancing. Bon Para was repeatedy punches Android 17 and slams Android 18 as he ask them what do they think of their unique dancing style, it's something they call the "Para Para Boogie." Android 18 says that she doesn't think she would call it dancing as Android 17 agrees and that it's a lame power to have, but his sister replies that their power is causing them a little damage as Bon Para then laughs and says, "Oh yeah, word!" Android 17 says it's like some aerobics tapes just as Android 18 complains that she's gonna be sick. The boombox says "Para Para Boogie!" as Android 17 replies and said "Yeah, tell me about it." In the meantime, Bon Para tells his brothers to speed up the dancing faster. As the Para Para Brothers began to dance faster, the Androids were doing the same thing over and over as Android 18 realizes that they gonna keep dancing the Para Para Boogie until they can't move a muscle. When the Para Para Brothers stop dancing, the Androids were too exhausted to fight back as they collapse from exhaustion while the Para Para Brothers tie them up and brings them to the ship and set a course to Planet Luud. After arriving on the planet, they bring Androids 17 and 18 to their master as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy turns Android 18 into a doll and brings her to Dolltaki as he plays with Android 18. Android 17 fights Mutchy Mutchy who evolves into his true form and began to fight the Android. Android 18 was embarrassed that she is at the mercy of Dolltaki who keeps dressing her up in ridiculous clothes as it turns out that the doll transformation and only temporarily as she returns to her normal size and smacks Dolltaki in the face, living him scared of Android 18. Meanwhile, Android 17 was getting his energy drained by Mutchy, but Android 18 kills Mutchy with a blast and saved her brother. As the twins were going to find a spaceship to leave the planet, they were stopped by the Para Para Brothers who use the Para Para Boogie on them again. As they continue to dance again, Android 17 manage to overpower destroy the boombox and the lightboxes which frees the Androids from their dancing trap. The Para Para Brothers were scared and apologize for their actions as the Androids were annoyed by their constant apology and said they forgive them as the Para Para Brothers return Android 17 and Android 18 back to Earth. Characters *Android 17 *Android 18 *Para Para Brothers **Bon Para **Don Para **Son Para *Dolltaki *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy List of Techniques *Flight *Energy ball *Para Para Boogie *Telekinesis *Energy absorption Category:Fan Fiction